A Chibi Wish
by Combinations
Summary: Someone has turned Yami's body into a 3 yearolds! Who could do such an evil thing to our hunky hero? None other than Bakura of course! And how will Yugi deal with babysitting a chibi pharaoh? There's another problem... Yami's acting younger by the day!
1. Bakura's Unknown Wish

A/N: Hi everybody! Welcome to my very first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic ever! I don't know for sure if anyone has already done this type of story before (He he, that rhymes!) but I thought it would be cute, so I wrote it. Just keep in mind that I thought of this idea and did not copy someone else!

Since it's my first shot at a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction, I don't really know how well this story will do. Let's just say if I get more than 6 reviews on the first chapter, I'll continue it!

Yugi: Didn't you say that your minimum was going to be 10?

Ryou: She had to change it.

Yugi: Why?

Ryou: Because-

Erin-chan: Now, now the readers don't wanna know that! *laughs nervously*

Ryou and Yugi: Why?

Erin-chan: Just... because...

Ryou and Yugi: Because why?

Erin-chan: Just... because...

Ryou and Yugi: Why?

Bakura: Oh, brother.

Yami: That's gonna go on for a while. Bakura, why don't you do the disclaimer?

Bakura: Why me?!

Yami: 'Cause I'm doing it next chapter!

Bakura: Oh, fine. Neko Senshi Erin (or Erin-chan) doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. She does however own any characters she makes up.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"What are you doing, Ryou?" Bakura asked, looking at his hikari who was staring out the window in the living room of their apartment. "It's 12:00 at night."

"Oh, nothing. Just waiting to see if a shooting star will appear tonight." Ryou answered calmly, mesmerized by the bright lights in the sky.

"What're you doing such a baka thing for?" Bakura asked, walking over and looking out the same window.

"Don't you know? If you make a wish on a shooting star then it'll come true." Ryou said matter-of-factly.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "You believe that?"

Ryou nodded enthusiastically before looking back out the window. "Yep!"

Bakura shook his head. "I can't believe you."

"Say, what _would_ you wish for?" Ryou asked. Bakura started to say something, however Ryou interrupted him. "Other than the ability to take over the world, the death of Yami Yugi (A/N: can he die or not? I'm not sure), and all of the Millineum Items?"

Bakura growled. "That's not fair."

"Well, what would you?"

"I don't know. I guess I would wish for something really awful to happen to that baka pharaoh."

"Like...?"

"Isn't there a part in this little wishing business that says if you tell your wish, it won't come true?" Bakura asked.

"Aw, you're no fun." Ryou pouted. "Would you wish for him to be a little kid or something like that?"

"Not telling." Bakura stated.

"Oh, fine." Ryou said, moving away from the window and going to his room.

__

Would you wish for him to be a little kid or something like that? Ryou's words repeated in Bakura's head as he walked into his own room.

__

'Yeah, right. Why would I waste a wish on making that baka a kid? Though it would be funny...' He laughed in his head. _'Nah! I mean, how would I phrase that anyway? Oh, I wish that Yami were stuck in a three-year-old's body! Whatever...'_

Unfortunately for him (and everyone else), he didn't noticed the shooting star that shot across the dark, night sky.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

****

Mutuo Residence, Next day

Sunlight poured in through the window, bouncing off certain objects.

Yugi yawned and stretched as he sat up in his bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Aw, spring break!" he whispered happily as he stood up and walked over the window. He threw it open and stuck his head out, taking in the fresh spring air. He laughed. "No homework for a whole week!"

He looked at his clock. "Hmm, it's 9:05. Yami and I have to meet the others in an hour or so."

Yugi was about to go to the bathroom and shower when he heard a high-pitched scream come from down the hall.

"What the heck?" Yugi wondered aloud as he ran to Yami's room. The tri-color haired boy looked inside. "Yami, you here?" He looked at the bed, where there was a big lump, but no Yami. The short teen blinked as he stepped into the room. "Yami? Hello? Anyone in here?"

"I here." a squeaky voice said from the lump on the bed.

"Huh?" Yugi blinked again. "Was that you, Yami?"

Two little hands appeared and pulled away the sheets to reveal a small head, with tri-color hair, and small, angry ruby eyes.

"Yes, it me." Yami's now squeaky voice said as he slipped out of bed.

Yugi stared blankly at the now little boy, whose pajamas were far too big for him. He broke out laughing.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled, putting his hands on his hips and stomping a foot. "'Dis is serious!"

Yugi grabbed his side as they began to hurt from him laughing so hard. "You *laugh* even *laugh* talk like a *laugh* little kid!!"

Yami growled. "YUGI!!!"

Yugi wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes. "S-Sorry, Yami! It's just funny, seeing you like this."

"Hmph! Well, don' get use to it, 'cause whoever did 'dis is gonna change me back!" Yami stated, crossing his arms.

Yugi knelt down in front of the chibi pharaoh. "You know who did this?"

"Not for sure, but I got pretty good guess." Yami nodded his head, holding up a finger matter-of-factly, and closing his eyes.

A bubble appeared above his head, showing a cartoony (A/N: Does that make any sense?) version of Bakura crackling evilly as he rubbed his hands together.

The bubble disappeared as Yugi scratched his head and laughed nervously. The two look-a-likes sighed.

"You're probably right!" Yugi said. He looked at Yami's alarm clock. 9:15. "Well, we've got to meet the gang at 10:30, so we better get ready." He stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go get a shower. You can shower after me while I make breakfast, 'Kay?"

"Yugi..." Yami muttered angrily as Yugi turned and looked back at him.

"Yeah?" he asked. He sweat dropped as he noticed the big vein sticking out of the chibi's forehead.

Yami held out his arms, the sleeves hanging down and touching the floor. "And you expect me to wear WHAT?!"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: There's the first chapter! I hope it was good! Any comments, questions, or ways that I can improve this story please leave in a review or e-mail me (address on profile). Flames aren't accepted, but constructive criticism is.

Yami: You are evil!  


Bakura: *rolls on the floor laughing*

Yami: *growls*

Erin-chan: *sweat drops*

Yugi and Ryou: *both hop up and down* Review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Why Children Have Sticky Fingers

A/N: *Hugs all of the reviewers* Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was so, so happy when I read all of the reviews! Thank you so, so much!

Yugi: Yippee! Now we get a new chapter!

Yami: Oh no, more torture!

Erin: Don' worry! Later on, you don't get tortured alone!

Yami: *smiles evilly* 

Erin: Now, Yami, do the disclaimer.

Yami: Erin-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. She does own the idea for this story and any characters she makes up.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A pair of blue shorts, a white T-shirt that said 'cute' in big blue letters, white socks, and red and white tennis shoes. That was what Yugi expected him to wear.

Yami held the towel around his waist with one hand and the shirt with the other. He whimpered at the thought of wearing such an outfit. He sighed loudly, dropping the hand holding the shirt to his side.

'_Oh, well. Might as well get,_' The chibi cringed. '_Dressed.'_

Yami sighed again as he pulled on his underwear and shorts. He reached for his shirt and had just pulled it on when Yugi stuck his head into the room.

"Hey, Yami, it's 9:35 and we have to meet the others at the park in less than an hour, so we'll have to eat quick. Are you dressed yet?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Yami muttered. He grabbed the side of his bed and tried his best to hop up, finally succeeding on the fifth hop. He began putting his socks and shoes on. "Yugi, are you sure 'dat you don' have any oter outfits for me to wear? Like jeans, boots, or a shirt dat don' say 'cute' on 'de front?" he asked as he finished with his shoes and socks.

"Sorry, Yami. That's the only clothes I still have from when I was younger. At least the fit you!" Yugi said, stepping into the room. He wore jeans, a black T-shirt that said 'duel', and his normal tennis shoes.

Yami jumped off of the bed and, yet again, sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

He looked down and saw what he was missing. He stood on his tiptoes, trying his best to see the top of his nightstand. When he saw what he was looking for, he reached up to get it. He grabbed the Millineum Puzzle just as he toes gave way and he fell crashing to the ground. Yami groaned as he laid outstretched on the floor.

Yugi ran over and knelt down next to his yami. "Are you okay?!" Yugi asked worriedly.

Yami pushed himself into a sitting position. "I'll never get use to 'dis."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll return to normal soon." Yugi told Yami as he helped him up.

"I know, but it is jus' kind of embarrassing." he said as he placed the Millineum Puzzle around his neck. "I mean, what are 'de oters gonna 'dink? Ungh, and dat baka tomb robber! He gonna have a field day wit' dis!" the chibi pharaoh whined, not seeing Yugi's eyes blinking at him. Yami began pacing. "I gonna get 'im for 'dis!"

"Um, Yami?" Yugi started. Yami, obviously too caught up in his own thoughts, didn't notice the Millineum Puzzle dangling just above the floor. The chain, made to fit on non-chibi Yami, was too long.

"I swear it!" Yami said.

"Y-Yami, your puzzle..." If this kept up, Yami would fall flat on his face!

"I'll send 'dat baka to 'de Shadow Realm!"

"Yami, you're gonna-"

THUD. Yami laid on the floor for the second time that morning.

"trip." Yugi muttered as he, again, helped Yami up.

Yami held the puzzle in his hands. "What are we gonna do? The chain is too long."

"Well, we can always make the chain shorter, and then longer when you're back to normal." Yugi answered.

"I guess." Yami muttered as he handed the puzzle to Yugi.

Yugi began shortening the chain and finally got it short enough so that it wouldn't interfere with Yami's walking. The chibi returned the puzzle to his neck.

"Yami, you shouldn't make threats until you know for _sure_ that Bakura's the one that did this to you." Yugi stated as the pair began to walk downstairs to the kitchen.

Yami looked up at his now taller counterpart. "How can you have any doubt 'dat 'dat baka did 'dis to me?"

"You know," Yugi started, skipping down the stairs two at a time. "you're talking like Joey."

"Can't help it. 'Dat came wit' 'de body." Yami replied, holding onto the stair rail and taking one step at a time. When Yami finally reached the bottom, the two walked to the kitchen.

After Yugi set out the pancakes and orange juice, he helped Yami into his chair. However, they soon discovered that the chair's seat wasn't high enough and Yami ended up having to sit on a phone book.

"Say, Yami? If Bakura _did_ do this, how do you think he did it?" Yugi asked, pausing in eating his pancake.

Yami swallowed the bite he had in his mouth and answered, "I dunno. His ring maybe?" Yami put both arms on the table, one on each side of his plate. His hands were clamped around the fork and knife he was using. "Who knows. 'Dat baka's capable of anyding." He took another bite.

"I guess." Yugi took a drink of juice. He smiled as he set his cup down. "We sure are lucky Grandpa's outta town at that card convention, huh?"

Yami nodded, moving his last piece of pancake around in his leftover syrup before biting it off of his fork. He finished up his juice as Yugi took their silverware and plates over to the sink. Yami licked his fingers to get the remaining syrup off, something he never would have done in his original form (A/N: Can anyone see Yami licking syrup off of his fingers? *Everybody else but Yami raises their hands* Never mind.). However, his fingers only became stickier.

__

'Damn. No wonder children always have sticky hands.' he thought as he pushed a chair over to the sink, next to Yugi, and hopped up. He stuck his small hands under the running water.

Yugi looked at his watch as Yami dried his no longer sticky hands. "9:50. We better get going."

Yami hopped down, a frown on his 3-year-old face. "Oh fine. But when we get 'dere, I gonna strangle 'dat baka."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: There you go! Second chapter out! I wanted to go longer, but I decided to end it here. The next chapter should be out tomorrow.

Yami: Why are you so **EVIL**?!!!

Erin: Aw, 'cause it's no fun being good!

Yami: *falls over*

Yugi and Ryou: If you want another chapter than review! If you want another chapter than review! If you want another chapter that's filled with much more laughter, if you want another chapter than review!

Yami, Bakura, and Erin: *Sweat drop*

Also, by the way, this story isn't a yaoi story. I don't have anything against that or the people who like it, but this story isn't yaoi.


	3. Grape, Apple, Or Cherry?

A/N: Ohayo, Minna-chan! Here's the next chapter!

Yugi: *Jumps up and down*

Yami: *Sulks*

Erin: And thankies for all of the reviews! They're great to read!

Anyway, this'll be the last update for a few days. You see, I've been really, _really_ sick lately and they don't know what is wrong. So, tomorrow, they're gonna do a thing called a 'Blood Patch'. It's where they take out some of my blood and then put a **BIG** spinal tap needle (Those things are **HUGE!!!**) into my back and insert my own blood (Gross, I know.). Well, hopefully it'll stop the pain! *Cries* But I dun want another spinal tap done!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. I do, however, own this story and any characters I make up!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Yugi, please stop walking so fast! 'Dese stubby, wittle legs can't keep up!" Yami complained.

"Hmm?" Yugi looked back at the ruby-eyed chibi trying to catch him. "Oh! Sorry, Yami! I guess I'm so use to trying to keep up with _you_, that I forgot you're only half my size now." Yugi laughed.

Yami glared at him as he panted. " 'Dis is still _not_ funny."

"Sorry!" Yugi apologized again, a playful smile still on his lips. He began walking again, making sure not to leave Yami behind this time.

They walked for a little while longer until Yugi came to a halt in front of an ice cream shop. Yami bumped into his leg.

"What you doing, Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi pointed to a sign in front of the shop that read, "**Special! Popsicles only $.75 each!**" (A/N: I'm using American dollars 'cause I don't know Japanese money!). Yami looked at the sign as Yugi said, "I've got enough money for the arcade and lunch later, and a little extra for a treat. How 'bout we get some popsicles?"

"But we'll be late, won't we?" Yami asked, blinking.

"It's only 10:15." he replied, looking at his watch. "At this rate, we'll most likely be there early!"

"But, Yugi! I don' want a-" Yami started as Yugi began to pull him into the shop.

"Nonsense! Of course you want one!" Yugi said before Yami could finish his sentence.

"Yu...gi!"

"Hello!" Yugi greeted the server. "We'd like some popsicles please!"

"We?" the blond-haired, blue-eyed girl behind the counter asked, obviously not seeing Yami. She leaned over and took notice of the chibi. "Oh! What an adorable little brother you have! You two look exactly alike!"

Yugi let out a nervous laugh. Yami crossed his arms in a pout as he muttered, "Adorable my-" Yugi stopped him by covering his mouth. The girl didn't notice.

"Well, what flavors would you kids like?"

__

'She even thinks I'm a little kid!' Yugi thought.

"I'd like an apple please." Yugi said. He looked down at Yami. "Yami, would you like an apple or a grape?"

"Yugi, don' treat me like a wittle kid!" Yami demanded, stomping his foot.

"Yeah, yeah. So apple or grape?" Yugi repeated.

"Do 'dey gots cherry?" Yami asked happily.

Yugi almost fell over at Yami's reply. He smiled and said to the girl, "An apple and a cherry please."

After Yugi paid and they received their frozen treats, the pair headed toward the park. Yami licked his popsicle happily, skipping slightly and swinging his free arm steadily at his side.

"I thought you didn't even want a popsicle?" Yugi asked, confused.

Yami looked up at him, his popsicle halfway in his mouth, and blinked. "Um, I changed my mind."

Yugi sighed. "Whatever. Huh?" He looked up as they entered the park. He recognized the group that waited there immediately. "Hey, look, Yami! It's the others!" Yami's eyes widened and he quickly hid behind Yugi, popsicle still in hand. "H-Hey! Yami!"

"Shhh! Don' tell 'em I'm here!" Yami whispered.

"But, Yami-"

"Hi, Yugi!" Tea greeted as Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Bakura approached.

"H-Hey. What's up?" Yugi asked, still trying to get the hiding Yami out from behind him with his free hand.

"Say, Yugi? Wasn't Yami suppose to be here?" Ryou asked, looking from his own yami to Yugi.

"He is here." Yugi answered.

"He is?" Joey asked. Everyone, but Bakura, blinked and looked around, searching for him.

"He's not here!" Bakura growled.

"Bakura, you probably _wouldn't_ want him here right now, anyway." Yugi said, finishing up his popsicle.

"And why's that? Is that baka pharaoh mad at me for something?"

"BAKA PHARAOH?! TAKE 'DAT BACK TOMB ROBBER!" Yami screamed as he jumped out from behind Yugi, his cherry popsicle half-way gone. One of his chubby fingers was pointed at Bakura.

Everyone, but Yugi, stared wide-eyed at the tri-color haired chibi.

"I-Is that... Yami?!" Tristan asked as Yami finished eating.

"Yep. He went through a... change this morning." Yugi said, scratching his head. "He's kinda stuck in the body of a three-year-old now."

"HUH?!"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: *Laughs evilly* Haha, cliffy!

Bakura: Aw, I wanted to see what happened!

Erin: Don' worry! The next chapter will be out soon!

Yugi: Give me an R, an E, a V, an I, an E, and a W!

Ryou: What's that spell?

Ryou and Yugi: REVIEW!!!

Yami, Erin, and Bakura: *Fall over*

Yami: Great, they're cheerleaders now!


	4. Respect Your Elders

A/N: Hello, everybody! Here's another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I was healing after the stupid Blood Patch *Growls*. And it didn't even work! Now I have to go to more and more doctors. *Cries* They'll draw more blood!

Yugi: But, you got to write a lot, so that's good! 

Erin: Yeah, I guess. *Smiles* Anyway, Yugi, would you please do the disclaimer?

Yugi: Erin-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters! She does own this idea and any characters she makes up!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Bakura broke out laughing. "Look at the almighty pharaoh now!"

Yami growled. "Don' laugh at me, baka! 'Dis is all your fault!"

Bakura paused in his laughter. "What?! I had nothing to do with this!

"Yeah right!"

"I'm serious this time! What'd you think I did?! Wish on a shooting star that you would be stuck in the body... of a... three-" Bakura's voice faded as his eyes widened slightly. "Well, I'll be damned. It actually worked."

"What worked?!" Yami growled.

Bakura, instead of answering, broke out into another fit of laughter. The others stared, confused. Ryou, suddenly realizing what Bakura was laughing about, slapped his forehead.

"Bakura, you didn't!" Ryou said, as more of a statement than a question. Everyone looked to him.

Bakura nodded. "I guess I did! Though, I didn't notice a shooting star go by when I thought it...."

"Shooting star? Did what?!" Yami screamed, getting impatient.

"Last night I asked Bakura what he would wish for on a shooting star and he said he would wish for something bad to happen to you." Ryou started, pointing to Yami, who glared at Bakura. "Then, I asked if he would want you to turn into a little kid or something. He said he wouldn't tell, but I guess he did wish for you to be a three-year-old."

"Actually, it was an accident. All I did was think, 'Yeah, and how would I phrase that? Oh, I wish that Yami were stuck in a three-year-old's body!' A complete and honest mistake. An accident."

"**WHAT?! I'M STUCK THIS WAY BECAUSE YOU _ACCIDENTALLY_ MADE A WISH ON A _SHOOTING STAR_?!**" Yami screamed at the top of his lungs. "**YOU BAKA TOMB ROBBER! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AND CHILDISH?!!!!**"

"Yami, keep quiet or someone's gonna hear you!" Yugi said, waving sheepishly at a stranger walking by.

Bakura smirked. "I'm not the one who's childish, Yami-_chan_!"

"NANI?! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Yami yelled.

"Yami-chan, Yami-chan, Yami-chan!" Bakura yelled back.

Yami tried to run over and kick Bakura, but Yugi held him back.

"You better change me back, baka!" Yami said as he calmed down and Yugi let him go.

"No can do. I dunno how. Guess you're stuck like this, Yami-chan!"

Yami fumed. He growled and, before Yugi could catch him, ran over and stomped on Bakura's foot. Bakura yelped.

Hopping on one foot (and holding the other one in pain) he said, "You little brat! I'll get you for that!"

Yami stuck out his tongue. "Boo-hoo! Big Bully Bakura made a rhyming 'dreat! I _soo_ scared!"

"Damn little brat! I'll kill you!" Bakura yelled, releasing his foot and shaking a clenched fist in Yami's direction.

"You have to catch me first, you stupid, lying tomb robber!" Yami yelled back before sprinting off across the park.

Bakura shook his arms wildly. "Get the hell back here you damn pharaoh brat!" he screamed before chasing after the speeding chibi.

"Geez, Yami seems to be acting more childish than Joey normally does." Tristan muttered.

"Hey!" Joey yelled.

"He's right." Ryou said. Tea and Yugi nodded in agreement, looking from Joey to Yami and, then, back to Joey.

Joey sweat dropped. "Okay, I admit I act childish _some_times, but-"

Joey got interrupted by a loud, high-pitched scream. He, Yugi, Tea, Ryou, and Tristan all looked toward where the scream came from, the same direction that Yami and Bakura had run only seconds before.

What they saw was Yami and Bakura staring dumbfounded at an old lady on the ground, shaking a cane crazily and trying franticly to get up.

All five fell over.

"Those idiots knocked an old lady over!" Tristan mumbled.

" 'Dat's... your fault." Yami said to Bakura as the continued staring at the struggling gray-haired woman. Bakura's opened mouth turned into a scowl.

"No way! This is your fault, shorty!" he yelled, pointing a finger at him.

"WHAT?! SHORTY?! I-" Yami paused and thought for a second. "Um, okay. Maybe I am short, but 'dat's not 'de point! 'De point is 'dat all I did was politely push her out of 'de way! You're 'de one who knocked her down!" Yami yelled, pointing his own chubby finger at the taller yami.

"What're you talking about?! She was already wobbling after your 'polite' push, and all I did was gently _shove_ her! I didn't knock her down!"

"Uh-huh! You shoved her! She would still be standin' if you hadn't don' 'dat!"

"You caused her to wobble in the first place, Yami-_chan_!"

"Don' call me 'dat!" Yami screamed, closing his eyes and hopping up and down in anger.

"Yami-chan, Yami-chan, Yami-chan!" Bakura screamed back.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!!"

"Make me, make me, make me!!"

Yami ran over and kicked him in the kneecap. Bakura yelped, but quickly grabbed the chibi by the back of his shirt. He held him up so that they were face to face. Bakura smiled evilly. Yami narrowed his eyes, then grabbed a piece of Bakura's messy white hair and pulled.

"OW! LET GO!!" Bakura screamed as he tried to pull Yami away, but only managed to get his hair tugged more. He heard Yami laugh enjoyably. _'Little brat....'_ he thought. He finally gave one huge pull and managed to get Yami to let go of his hair. He, again, held Yami out in front of him, his hands underneath of Yami's short arms.

Yami smirked evilly and said, "You're not very nice, Bakura. You should be nice to wittle kids!"

"Oh, yeah? Or what?" Bakura asked. Yami held out his hand and opened it. Bakura's eyes widened as he saw what was sitting in Yami's palm. "My hair?! You little piece of-"

Before Bakura could finish, Yami bit one of his hands.

"Aiee!" Bakura screamed, dropping the chibi. Yami hit the ground with a 'hmph' as Bakura blew on his throbbing hand. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Yami sat up, crossed his arms, and smugly said, "You deserved it, baka."

Suddenly, Yami felt himself being picked up by the back of his shirt for the second time. He blinked before looking behind him to see who had him.

Yugi looked at Yami bluntly, a frown on his usually smiling lips.

"H-Hey, Yugi. Some 'ding wrong?" Yami stuttered. Yugi pointed to behind him to where Tristan and Ryou were helping the old lady up. Yami gulped. He laughed nervously before scratching his head. "Oops."

"I think you should apologize, Yami." Yugi stated, setting Yami on the ground to face the old lady.

"B-But, Bakura pushed her too! He should have to apologize also!" Yami whined, pointing at Bakura. "He is, after all, 'de one who knocked her over!"

"Little brat... You're the one who knocked her down!" Bakura yelled.  


"Nu-uh!" Yami shot back.

"Stop arguing with me!" Bakura replied as he stepped toward Yami, ready to strangle him. Yami hid behind Yugi.

"See! Wit' his temper, he would knock over a whole _field_ of old people!" Yami said.

"Why don't you _both_ apologize, and we can argue later." Ryou said.

"Fine." both yamis said.

"I sorry, Mrs. Old Lady. It was a comp'wete accident." Yami said kindly.

"Oh, that's all right, child. I know how hyper children can get. Here," She held out her hand, which held a piece of chocolate. "Have a piece of candy."

"Wow! 'Danks a bunch!" Yami laughed happily as he unwrapped the wrapper and stuck the chocolate in his mouth.

The old lady turned to Bakura. She shook her cane at him. "But you! You should know better than to push your elders out of the way! It's not very respectful, nor are you setting a good example for the little child! You should be more careful!"

Bakura stared dumbfounded at her.

"Yeah, '_Kura_! You should set an example!" Yami mocked, swallowing his chocolate.

Bakura glared down at Yami, who snickered, before mumbling his apology. The old lady nodded in acceptance. She waved and then started on her way. Bakura growled when she was finally out of sight.

"Damn old lady." he mumbled.

" 'Kura got in trouble, 'Kura got in trouble!" Yami sang.

"Don't call me that!" Bakura screamed.

" 'Kura, 'Kura, 'Kura!" Yami screamed back.

"Yami-chan, Yami-chan, Yami-chan!"

" 'Kura, 'Kura, 'Kura!"

"Yami-chan, Yami-chan, Yami-chan!"

The others sweat dropped as Yami and Bakura continued.

"When do you think they'll stop?" Tea asked, her head moving back and forth.

"We'll most likely need some popcorn." Joey answered. They all sighed.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: Another chapter done! It's not exactly the best one, huh?

Yami: *Laughs evilly* I liked this chapter the best!

Bakura: That's just 'cause I got yelled at by the old lady and you didn't!

Yami: *Smirks* Part of it!

Erin: And thanks to Kirsta Nadaime for the idea she left in the review. I'm gonna use it for sure! 

Yugi: Review, or you'll get this *Holds up a crayon drawing of Ryou and him crying*, instead of....

Ryou: *Holds up picture of them smiling* This!

Bakura: Next time, could you just have them say 'Review'?

Yami: *Nods*

Erin: That'd probably be the best idea....


	5. Get His Chair, Here Comes The King Of Ga...

A/N: I'M BACK, MINNA-CHAN!!!! The blood patch didn't really work, but they're starting to figure out what's wrong with me -_-. About time....

Also, thank you to all of the reviewers! I'm thinking of writing a review special when I get a certain number of reviews. I don't know the number yet, but I'll figure it out!

Thanks to the reviewer Yugi M. for sending me that cute picture. It really cheered me up!

On another note, I've got a live journal now, so hints on updates and such will be on there. The address is on my profile.

Yugi: Erin-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters! She does, however, own the idea for this story!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Yugi rubbed his temples as Bakura and Chibi Yami, yet again, began to argue.

"Nu-uh! I got 'de chocowate 'cause _you_ are 'de one who knockeded her down!" Yami yelled at Bakura.

"No, you got the candy because- did you just say 'knockeded'?"

Yami blinked and replied, "What you mean? I told you 'dat 'de reason I tawk wike 'dis is 'cause of 'de body."

"I know, but you weren't talking like that earlier, saying knockeded, I mean,"

"He's right, Yami. You are starting to sound more like a little kid, now that I think about it," Yugi stated, looking down at him.

Yami looked up. "Reawwy? I didn't notice,"

"Finally!" Joey said as they approached the arcade. "I thought we would _never_ make it!"

"We almost didn't," Ryou started, looking at Yami and Bakura. "After Yami almost broke Bakura's toe and, then, Bakura pushed Yami into traffic, I'm pretty sure we all thought we would be going to the hospital instead,"

"You're right!" Yugi said as the all went in. "We sure are lucky Yami looks like a child, or else the person who almost hit him would've yelled at us, instead of apologizing."

"Speak for yourself..." Bakura growled, crossing his arms.

Yami snickered. "Aw, is 'Kura still sore from being yewwed at by Mrs. Owd Wady again?"

"Argh! Don't laugh at me, chibi!" Bakura yelled, glaring down at Yami. "I don't know where that damn lady keeps coming from! She appears out of no where!"

"Eider 'dat, or she has a _whowe_ wot of sisters..." Yami laughed.

Bakura growled but decided against smacking Yami over the head, from fear that Mrs. Old Lady would appear.

The whole group blinked as they suddenly heard loud cheering and yelling.

"Wow, look at him go!"

"He's awesome!"

"Nobody can beat him!"

"What's that all about?" Tristan wondered.

"I dunno. Let's go check it out," Tea said before running toward the crowd, followed by the others.

"Excuse us. Pardon me," Yugi and Ryou said as the group pushed their way to the front.

"Whoa," Joey muttered.

"It's one of those games where you go around and shoot people," Ryou said. "The more people you kill the more points you get. Kinda gross, if you ask me,"

Bakura smirked evilly. "Really? Now, that's _my_ kind of game!"

The others sweat dropped as the laughed insanely. Yami glared at him.

"You baka,"

Bakura glared back, but didn't have time to reply.

"Who's next to challenge Shot Bobby (A/N: Stupid, I know....)?" the man in front of the game asked. "Who's next to challenge the king of Gruesome 5 (A/N: Again, stupid...)?"

__

'King, hmm? Well, not for much longer!' Yami thought.

"I chawwenge you!" Yami called back, stepping forward.

"Yami, are you kidding?!" Yugi yelled. Yami ignored him.

"Heh, you're joking, right?" Shot Bobby asked. "You want me to face a _child_?!"

"Nobody forcing you. If you scared, you don' have accept my chawwenge," Yami smirked. "So, are you brave?"

"Hmph. Fine, shrimp. I'll face you. But I'm not going easy on you, you got that, little, spiky-haired brat?"

Yami's face turned red with anger. He clenched his fist and growled.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, get my chair. The King of Games may be a chibi, but he's still the King of Games!"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: I know it's short, but it's the best I could do for now!

Yami: *glares at Erin* I'm gonna kill you if I lose to that loser.

Bakura: *laughs* You probably won't be able to reach the controls, even with a chair!

Yami: *glares at Bakura* I hope she makes a sequel where _you're_ the victim...

Bakura: *wide eyes* She wouldn't dare... *turns to Erin* Would you?

Erin: *laughs nervously* I don't know... I might...

Bakura: NO!!!!

Yugi: If you want a sequel, with Bakura as the victim, then REVIEW!!!!

Ryou: We'll do another song if you do!

Both: *start singing another review song*

Yami: I thought you were just gonna have them say 'review'?  


Erin: The stole the keyboard!!!


End file.
